Some search engines use optimization algorithms to determine the order in which online search results are presented to a requester. In general, individual search results that appear earlier in a listing of search results will receive more traffic than individual search results that appear later in the listing. Some algorithms attempt to order search results by probable relevancy to the requester by determining the number of times search results have been selected previously in response to a similar query. Other algorithms attempt to order the search results to maximize search engine revenue by increasing a number of impressions (exposures of a search result to users) in a cost-per-impression pricing system and/or a number of clicks (selections of search results by users) in a cost-per-click pricing system.